Weapons
There are a variety of weapons in this game which can be equipped by various classes not only to deal more damage but also to increase base stats such as defense for tanking classes and spell power for casting classes. The weapon catagories are as follows. (Note it may be a while before all, or even most, of the weapons are listed and described. Bear with us.) Sword These weapons are generally used by Warriors Bladeweavers, Gladiators and Paladins.They tend to focus on damage and hp and include: Angels Light Azure Skies Cutlass Black Crystal Blade Blood Sabre Boogie Blade Bronze Cutlass Buster Sword Blade of Genocide Candycorn Sword Dragoon Sword Dread Sword Eclipse Blade Fabula Nova Hydra's Tail Ice Sabre Infernal Sword The InfeX-Mas Leaf Sabre Long Sword Nosferatu's Ripper Pharoah's Blood Puppin Training Blade Silver Light Smiter of Pi Soulbringer Talon of the Eagle Training Sword Wing Blade of Zanzel Katana These weapons are generally used by Ninjas, Avengers, and Bladeweavers. They tend to focus on dexterity and critical hit rates and include: Amethyst Katana Cursed Blade of Blood Devouring Edge Flowing Edge Jade Katana Liquid Katana Opaque Katana Ruby Katana Sapphire Katana Topaz Katana White Squall Zaigon Katana Dagger These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Scouts. They tend to focus on dodge rating, dexterity, and luck and include: Algretta's Tome Cocytus Cupids Dagger Cyclone Dagger Dagger of Ra Fire Dagger Iron Dagger Midnight Dagger Ruby Stiletto Sacrificial Kris Shiva's Tear Spellstrike Dagger Vampires Fang Wind Dagger Pinwheel These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Ninjas, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Avengers. The tend to focus on dexterity, strength, critcal hits and luck and include: Aleara Aura of the Grim Mill Wheel Ocean Shuiruken Raven's Wing Sky Shuiruken Star of Lust Katars These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, and Runeprowlers and tend to focus on dexterity, strength, and damage. They include: Arctic Bite Bleak Katars Blood Katars Bloody Knives Darkblood Katars Dream Katars Flame Katars Infernal Katars Infused Katars Katars Magma Katars Midnight Katars Pearl Katars Vile Katars Snake Katars Spines of Vorcugore Vampiric Katars Vile Katars Viper Katars Worn Predator Claws Zaigon Katars Zephyr Katars Bow The weapons are generally used by Scouts, Rangers, and Battlechanters. They tend to focus on Dexterity, HP, damage and occasionally haste. They include: Abyssal Bow Angelic Arch Angelic Bow Angels' Crossbow Bat Wing Bow of Artemis Crossbow Cupids Bow Dark Crossbow Defender Bow Fire Bow Frozen Bastille Frozen Bow Hallowed Hornbow Long Bow Peacekeeper Shadows' Bow Terrablaste Wicked Bow Zephyr Quiver Axe These are generally used by Warriors, Gladiators, and Battlechanters. They tend to alter the user's hp, damage, defense, and strength and include: Bloody Axe Gaia Punisher Gold Axe Frost Axe Slayer of the Fallen War Axe Mace (and Hammers) Generally used by Paladins and Battlechanters, these weapons tend to increase spell power at higher levels. Includes: Spiked Club Steel Force War Hammer Chainmace Battlechanter Mace Chain Mace Dark Mace Hallows's Lantern Pumpkin Mace Shamrock Harp/Mace Generally used by Battlechanter, these weapons tend to give spell power, mp and reduced casting time. They include: Angelic Harp Dead Man's Hand Siren's Harp Scythe Generally used by Dark Knights these weapons tend to give strength, intelligence, and hp drain to the user. They include: Angel Wing Bestial Guardian Candy Cane Scythe Draconic Scythe Evil Scarab Scythe Giant Cleaver Hedgebane Hallow's Eve Ivory Sin Sand Scythe Scythe of Dreams Skull Scythe Time Reaper War Cleaver Spear Generally used by Dragoons these weapons tend to give strength, critical hit rate, and armor piercing abilities. They include: Crystal Spear Crystal Trident Dragoon Spear Dragoon Trident Fork Frost Spear Gladiator's Spear Half-Moon Spear Hallotip Loyal Trident Neptune's Trident Pitchfork of Ssuorrvlos Root Spear Spear of Aurora The Reindeer Tusk The Supplier Staves These are generally used by spell casting classes such as priests, mages, druids, any kind of mancers, and summoners. They tend to give spell power, mp and intelligence and include: Battlerod of Aqua Pura Battlerod of Gales Battlerod of Pyre Battlerod of Terra Firma Blue Flag Cane of Isis Celestial Choir Crescent Loom Cross of Faith Drow Staff Dark Staff Deadwood Bane Earth Staff Elfwood Staff Esmir's Rod Fancy Candy Cane Feral Rod Fire Staff Light Staff Lumina Rod Necromantic Battlerod Priest Staff Red Flag Rod of Time Rod of the Sun Scarlet Loom Shaman Staff Spoon Staff of Leandril Staff of Mizma Stave of Suffering War Staff Water Staff Wind Staff Witch Bane Witches Staff Miscellaneous Battlemaster's Sword of the Trees of Lolfake Baseball Bat Fishing Rod Dark Blade Daisy's Wrath Frozen Katars Hockey Stick Mining Pickaxe Toy Godz Blade Witch's Broom Yen's Signet Ring